Dalton Rapattoni
'''Dalton Rapattoni '''is a former member of IM5. On March 3, 2014, he left the band to reunite with his former musical group, Fly Away Hero. He placed 3rd on American Idol: The Farewell Season in 2016. About Dalton What’s up, y’all? So, a little bit about me! I was born in Memphis, TN, but I moved to Dallas, TX with my family when I was 2. I call Sunnyvale, TX home. I have always loved music. My Grandma signed me up for my first guitar lesson when I was 11, but I got really bored just learning to play for myself, so I asked my parents to sign me up for a local rock school. I’ll never forget the feeling that I got when I was on stage for the first time. I knew it was for me. I played tons of gigs, from small clubs to sporting events in huge arenas, and I loved every minute of performing with the School of Rock in Frisco, TX. At home, I used to be in a band with several friends, called Fly Away Hero. I played bass guitar and sang lead vocals. We actually had a pretty good following and in 2010, we were even voted into the semi-finals of the NAAM/School Jam Best Teen Band in America competition. When I got a call to come out to LA I had just been accepted to the prestigious Booker T Washington High School for the Visual and Performing Arts. It was an amazing school and if you have ever seen the movie Fame, that’s sort of what it felt like. I didn’t stay there long because I headed out to LA for the IM5 audition and it has been a crazy experience ever since! My Dad moved out to LA with me and my Mom stayed behind, with my sisters and my boxer, Max. It’s hard living apart from the rest of my family but I really appreciate the sacrifice they are all making for me. I think I have the best job in the world and can’t believe that I get to wake up every day and play music with so many talented people. We rehearse and spend a lot of time at the studio, but it doesn’t feel like work because we have so much fun together. To be honest, I never really saw myself dancing or doing pop music and those who know me well can attest to that! But I am really glad that I was given the chance to do this because it opened my mind to a whole different type of music. We are all really different and I think that’s a good thing. I think each of us try to put a little bit of our own style into each song we do. When I’m not working, I like to hang out and play video games or just sit and listen to music. I could sit in a dark room and listen to music for days and don't think about anything else. My favorite food is from Chipotle and I swear to you I could eat that for every single meal. If I had to pick a favorite color, I guess it would be clear. My short-term goal is for IM5 to be on every girl’s pillowcase. My long-term goal is world domination. I love my family, my friends, and I just love life! (and tacos.) External links * * * Trivia *He likes Doctor Who and owns a 10th Doctor sonic screwdriver. *His favorite kind of cake is red velvet. *The eyeliner he wears is Maybelline Unstoppable. *He has two sisters. *He was born in Memphis, Tennessee. *Dalton announced his departure from the band on March 3rd, 2014. *Dalton's biography was removed from the IM5 website, shortly after his departure from the group. Gallery Category:IM5 members Category:People Category:Former members